hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Pacific Typhoon Season (Binbin0111)
The 2019 Pacific typhoon season has been an inactive season in terms for ACE units and typhoons and the Pacific typhoon season by La Niña activy from July 2019 to January 2020 later before is a activy from August 2018 to March 2019. Timeline ImageSize = width:1000 height:330 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2019 till:01/02/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_≥118_km/h_(≥74_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2019 till:01/01/2019 color:TD text:"TD" from:11/01/2019 till:16/01/2019 color:TS text:"Rumbia" from:07/02/2019 till:10/02/2019 color:TD text:"02W" from:11/03/2019 till:16/03/2019 color:TD text:"03W" from:25/03/2019 till:28/03/2019 color:TD text:"04W" from:27/03/2019 till:28/03/2019 color:TD text:"TD" from:21/04/2019 till:24/04/2019 color:TD text:"TD" from:13/05/2019 till:17/05/2019 color:TD text:"TD" from:11/06/2019 till:16/06/2019 color:ST text:"Soulik" from:24/06/2019 till:27/06/2019 color:TS text:"Dodong" from:03/07/2019 till:08/07/2019 color:TY text:"Cimaron" from:10/07/2019 till:13/07/2019 color:ST text:"Jebi" from:11/07/2019 till:15/07/2019 color:ST text:"Mangkhut" from:12/07/2019 till:15/07/2019 color:ST text:"Barijat" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:01/02/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:01/03/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:01/04/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 text:December from:01/01/2020 till:01/02/2020 text:January Storms. Tropical storm Rumbia (Amang) Rumbia (Amang) made landfall in Vietnam on January 15. Main article: Tropical Storm Rumbia (2019) by Binbin0111 Tropical Depression 02W (Betty) Tropical Depression near the Philippines. Tropical Depression 03W (Chedeng) Tropical Depression that made landfall in the Philippines. Tropical Depression 04W Severe Tropical storm Soulik Tropical storm that affected Taiwan, China and Japan. Tropical storm Dodong (Egay) Tropical storm that landfall in the Philippines and Taiwan Typhoon Cimaron (Falcon) Main article: Typhoon Cimaron (2019) by Binbin0111 Typhoon that affected the Philippines, Hong Kong and China. Tropical storm Jebi Tropical storm that stayed at sea. Tropical storm Mangkhut (Goring) Tropical storm in Taiwan and China. Tropical storm Barijat Typhoon Trami (Jenny) Typhoon that made landfall in Japan. Tropical Depression 12W Tropical Depression that stayed at sea. Tropical storm Ineng Tropical storm in the China and the Vietnam Typhoon Kong-rey (Hanna) Tropical storm no effers Typhoon Yutu Typhoon in the Japan. Typhoon Toraji (Abel) Typhoon in the Taiwan and the China Tropical storm Man-Yi (Kabayan) Main article: Tropical Storm Man-Yi (2019) by Binbin0111 Tropical storm in the Philippines, Hong Kong, Macau, China and the Vietnam. Tropical Depression 18W Tropical Depression in the China and the Vietnam. Typhoon Usagi (Liwayway) Typhoon in the Philippines. Typhoon Pabuk (Marylin) Typhoon in the Taiwan, China, Japan and the Korean. August 23: Taiwan, China August 25: Japan August 27: Korean Typhoon Typhoon Wutip (Nimfa) Main article: Typhoon Wutip (2019) by Binbin0111 Typhoon in the Taiwan and the China. August 25: Guam August 30-31: Taiwan and the China September 1-3: Vietnam, Laos and Myanmar Tropical storm Sepat (Onyok) Tropical storm in the Hong Kong, Macau, China and the Vietnam. September 5: Hong Kong, Macau and the China September 7-8: Vietnam Typhoon Mun (Perla) Typhoon in the Japan. September 13: Japan Tropical Depression 23W (Quiel) Tropical Depression in the Philippines. Typhoon Danas (Ramon) Typhoon in the Philippines and the Taiwan. September 17: Philippines September 20: Taiwan September 22: Japan Typhoon Nari Typhoon effers in the islands (Kiribati, Micronesia and Guam). Typhoon Wipha (Sarah) Typhoon in the Philippines. September 22-23: Philippines Tropical Depression 27W Tropical Depression landfalls in the Vietnam. September 23: Vietnam September 24: Laos, Thailand September 25: Myanmar and Bangladesh Tropical storm Francisco (Tisoy) Tropical Storm in the Philippines and the Vietnam. September 22-23: Philippines September 25-26: Vietnam Typhoon Lekima (Ursula) Typhoon in the Philippines and the Vietnam. September 28-29: Philippines October 2-3: Vietnam October 3: Thailand Typhoon Krosa (Viring) Typhoon in the Philippines and the Vietnam October 6-8: Philippines October 11-13: Vietnam October 14: Laos On October 3, the JTWC reported a largue area of low pressure near Yap, become a tropical depression later than day Its organization upgroaded over the next few days under a favorable conditions with warm sea surface temperatures. During the early hours of October 4, the storm become tropical storm Krosa ,with weak vertical wind shear. By the evening of October 4, the storm entered the Philippine Area of Responsibility and was named Viring. October 5 Typhoon Krosa is a category 1. To October 10, 12PM landfalls in the Philippines category 3. 195km/h (120mph) complete in October 10, 03PM. To South China sea. Krosa continue landfalls in Vietnam to October 13. Krosa strongest in near Vietnam. October 13, 01PM (Vietnam time) Landfalls in Vietnam 230km/h (145mph). October 15 Krosa is a category 1 in Laos. October 17 Krosa is a one depression in Thailand rainfall is a 300mm. Tropical Depression 31W Tropical Depression in the Malay and Brunei Darussalam. Typhoon Bailu (Weng) Typhoon in the Philippines and the Vietnam. October 23: Philippines October 28: Vietnam, Laos October 30: Thailand and Myanmar Tropical storm Podul Tropical storm no effers. Typhoon Lingling Tropical storm in the Vietnam. Typhoon Kaijki (Yoyoy) Typhoon in the Philippines in November 4 and 5 and to Taiwan or for China in November 6 to 8. Tropical Depression Zigzag Tropical Depression fromer from Palau and effers in the Philippines. Tropical storm Faxal Tropical storm in the Vietnam. Tropical storm Peipah (Berto) Tropical storm in the Philippines and the Vietnam. Tropical storm Tapah Tropical storm in the Vietnam. Tropical Depression 39W Tropical Depression in the Philippines and the Vietnam. Season effers Category:Future Typhoon Season Category:Future Typhoon Seasons